


Sass

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, tsuna is a sneaky little one, very light r27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those that know Tsuna a little too well, knows that he's someone to be feared. Very light R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by theanimetrashqueen on tumblr - "I'd love to see a headcanon I have where everyone's afraid when Tsuna gets a little too sassy. R27 would be nice too". I did the best I could but sometimes my fingers like to run away from me.
> 
> Not beta'd

If anyone questioned Tsuna's position as Vongola Decimo, they would be immediately met with glares and angry arguments from his guardians and anyone Tsuna had touched over his lifetime. If they were _really_ unlucky, then the sharp edge of a blade or the barrel of a gun aimed at their head for pushing it. If they were brainless enough to continue on, then the idiot would be beaten up to the very inch of their life, left alive to continue on in misery in a world of nightmares. However, those that argued for and followed Tsuna didn't do so blindly. They either loved the brunet or adored him for who he is. If anything, they would call Tsuna kind, generous, warm, strong, and anything else that made him ideal to their eyes. People didn't question it. After all, what much was there _to_ question? Either keep it in or deal with the revengeful wrath of Tsuna's overly protective guardians who never took things too lightly. It was amusing nonetheless to those that knew about the situation (Reborn) and simply sit at the sidelines, manipulating the scenes in the background.

Now there were a few adjectives that didn't quite fit him, one especially so that tended to belong to his said guardians and his adviser/lover, Reborn: scary. The ever cheerful overly patient Vongola Decimo that controlled the monsters of Vongola and most of the mafia world couldn't really be frightening to anyone. Tsuna was always smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world, laughing gently at one thing or another. Mafia bosses, police officers, business men, and even assassins couldn't help but feel that the true rulers were those that protected the delicate boss and there wasn't enough information circulating through the networks to change their beliefs.

However, things never truly appeared as they are in Vongola mansion. True fear rested among the darker secrets of this particular mafia famiglia and just like any others, the boss was to be respected. Perhaps not feared, but appreciated by all those under him. For Tsuna, he was respected by all those he meet, his careful words, his tactful misdirection, his keen intuition, his powerful famiglia members made him someone to watch out for. But scary? Never.

Well, unless one was in the direct rage of Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was a well kept secret but to the guardians and sometimes Reborn, Tsuna could be downright... horrifying. He freaked them out with his constant smile that stretched a little too far up his mouth, his overly tense words that drove those hidden notes within, and the way his fingers would twitch when something irritated him.

To them, he was a ticking time bomb that needed to be controlled and they were all too pleased to take care of the situation themselves. The one time they had let him loose was accidentally on a famiglia that had dared to harm the youngest guardian, Lambo. Tsuna had gone ballistic and using his own sky flames had single-handedly obliterated the group in seconds. He hadn't even allowed them to wait for the group to respond before going on his merry way.

No one heard of the incident, keeping it hush-hush for the sake of the famiglia and the rest of the world. It was safer that way. Reborn had even shivered at the destruction Tsuna had caused over such a minor matter (at least to him) and had never thought that the teenager he had once trained would turn out like this as he grew older, though it only made Tsuna appealing to his eyes. In the end, no one outside the group that had been there knew the truth of the matter. People believed it was the guardians that had done the destruction and they were all too happy to leave it that way.

Tsuna, on the other hand, remained ever cheerful, ever sassy, like nothing had happened and that was how it was going to appear to the rest of the world.


End file.
